1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building board for configuring outer walls and inner walls of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional building, outer walls and inner walls are configured by installing a plurality of building boards on a structure frame of the building, and the building is provided with improved design properties with deep textured patterns on the surfaces of the building boards. One of the ways to improve the design properties is to form a curved surface shape on the surfaces of the building boards or to form the building boards into curved surfaces.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-154510 discloses a method for manufacturing an inorganic plate having a desired strong curved surface or a complicated curved surface shape.
The inorganic plate described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-154510 has a curved surface or a section with a curved surface shape, providing favorable design properties, as well as a favorable appearance after installing the inorganic plate. Packaging is required on such inorganic plate in order to prevent the inorganic plate from being damaged or contaminated while being delivered to a client. However, stacking packaged inorganic plates is not easy, and the stacked packaged inorganic plates can collapse easily. Moreover, when installing the inorganic plate, a joint part of between the curved surface or the section with a curved surface shape and a section with a different shape tends to collect dust. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust the heights of the curved surface or the section with a curved surface shape and of the section with a different shape.